


The Things That Make Us Human

by orphan_account



Series: the vampire/shadowhunter nobody asked for [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, EVERYONE GETS CAPTURED! YAY, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Little bit of blood, Multi, Random prompt, Shadowhunter AU, Tags TBA, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Wow ok, aw heck just me writing my fav ships, making it up as I go, shadowhunter!sycamore, some random fairies n shit, some violence, unbetad, vampire!steven stone, xerosic is a petty little dipshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What to do when a bunch of very angry, very bloodthirsty, very french vampires threaten to take over the world?Or: the shadowhunter/vampire au that nobody asked for, where team flare is just a bunch of angsty vampires.





	1. i dodge the blast and apologise for collateral damage

A/N: The professor trains kids to not just be pokemon trainers but vampire hunters; however only a select few can become hunters and that’s in their bloodlines  
hunters have increased healing capabilities, extreme levels of fitness and magic (depending on the bloodline)

um and humans don’t know about this world so the hunters are fighting to keep this secret ig? lysandre is _presumed_ to be just human (hint hint)

there’s like fairies and trolls and demons don’t you worry about that they’ll cause shit later on in the storyline... somehow ill work that in idk lol prompt me

oh yeah and team flare are all vampires ill elaborate on that later

* * *

There’s five of them, newly minted Vampire Hunters, standing in his lab, ready for a midnight raid on the vampire clan/organisation called Team Flare. Serena is skilled with a sword, graceful and quick. Her slightly snobby neighbour, Calem, can dispatch enemies with a toss of a heavensteel knife. Shauna is enthusiastic and holds a long wooden spear carved with runes, ending in a wicked heavensteel point. Tierno is also very energetic, his motions smooth, somehow managing to dance with a gigantic axe? Trevor, however, is gifted in magic and is quick to blast a strangely coloured fireball in any direction.

In summary, Professor Augustine Sycamore, was proud of his students.

* * *

Augustine practically yelped when the door swung open, revealing the tall frame of Lysandre. He’d been in the middle of a talk about how garlic was dangerous to vampires, and as far as he knew, Lysandre was a mundane, ordinary human, and he didn’t want him to be in danger because of the newfound knowledge that ‘OH MY GOD VAMPIRES EXIST?!?!’ and go out exploring or something reckless, and maybe get himself killed. Sycamore shuddered at the thought.

‘We were just talking about how my Garchomp likes garlic!’ He plastered a fake grin on his face, even if he knew Lysandre would never buy it. Oh well. It was just garlic, right? He was 99.9% sure Lysandre _wasn’t_ a vampire anyways.

* * *

Sycamore watched as Serena slashed the last vampire, vanquishing it, its ‘blood’ pooling on the tiled floor, the body disappearing into a fine grey powder, vanishing with the wind, leaving only the gaudy red sunglasses behind. The Team Flare vampire clan had become more agitated recently, cropping up. He had enough red sunglasses in his canvas bag to last a lifetime (and more?) At least he could trade them to Steven Stone, the (human?) vampire ‘artifact’ collector for heavensteel, the material used to make their weapons, and the only kind of steel capable of killing vampires.

The door opened with a jingle and the professor stepped in, eyes immediately caught by ‘the massive sword thing’ sitting in the back. He was sure he had enough sunglasses to trade for it. Hefting his bag, he walked up to the counter.

‘Steven! I have some, uh, artifacts!’ he called. The blue-haired man walked out, face unusually pale. His eyes traced to the point of Sycamore’s focus - the sword.  
‘Now, that’s a family heirloom, and requires something as an add on for payment,’ Steven said, his eyes gleaming with something otherworldly.  
‘And that would be?’ Sycamore questioned, his students flanking him (menacingly, he hoped) hands reaching for the weapons in his (indestructible, yet two sizes too small) labcoat. Steven takes a step forward, eyes gleaming hungrily.  
‘Blood.’ Augustine had never felt so creeped out.

And is interrupted by what seems to be like his girlfriend. His _Hunter_ girlfriend, Augustine realises. Steven must be one hell of a vampire to hide that from what looked like a seasoned (yet teenage) hunter. His girlfriend (a name pops up helpfully in his head, _May,_ he realises) literally leaps up, a heavensteel knife in her hands, pressed against his throat. _  
‘Move and it’ll slip,’_ she hisses. There was a very audible gulp that echoed through the room.

‘Explain,’ May hissed. Steven gulped once more and started speaking.  
‘May, I love you, I really do. I just wanted to be a rock nerd, a normal human. It’s not my fault I was born a vampire,’ he hisses, frustratedly.  
‘Yes, but that doesn’t explain the fact that you didn’t tell me,’ she hisses, just as frustrated. Sycamore blinked. May seemed acceptant if the fact that he was a vampire, but the fact that he’d been hiding it? Not so much.  
‘I didn’t tell you,’ he said between gritted teeth, ‘because I was very much afraid that you might _kill me!’_ Steven gestured wildly in Sycamore’s direction, sending a wild tendril of magic, slicing across his cheek. Augustine flinched at the blood that slid down the side of his face. To be honest, that was a valid point.

May and Steven’s (angsty lovers) fight was promptly interrupted by the ringing of a Holocaster; Sycamore grimaced when he realised it was his; all eyes were on him as he walked outside the store.

He smiled as the flowering frame of Lysandre appeared on the tiny screen. ‘Your cheek is bleeding,’ Lysandre stated, by way of greeting. Sycamore grinned.  
‘This is the first time I get to tease you of being painfully obvious!’ he said, smiling from ear to ear. He didn’t dare wipe the blood off - firstly, it would dirty his impervious labcoat, and, more importantly, his healing might trigger, and he didn’t want to be caught out, especially by Lysandre, of all things. To be honest, though, he really didn’t think Lysandre would believe in vampires, most likely waving his hand off and dismissing it as ‘a figment of Augustine’s imagination from the horror movie that I told him not to watch,’ or something like that. It was the first (and most likely only) time he could rely on Lysandre’s natural cynicism.  
‘Right, Augustine, I’m worried about you. I’m coming over.’ The Holocaster switched off, and Augustine visibly paled. If Lysandre came over, he’d find a bloodthirsty Steven, a pissed May, and his confused students. Augustine shuddered and headed inside.


	2. insert title here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets captured yay

A/N: the fair folk in this au are a LITTLE like the ones in the shadowhunter universe but with my own tweaks ;)

* * *

Lysandre frowned at Augustine. Five minutes ago, in their Holocaster conversation, he had a slicked cheek. Now, there wasn’t even a marking...? Lysandre put it down to a visual glitch. Sycamore _couldn’t_ be a hunter. He was sure of it.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Serena shifted nervously in her spot. It was her first proper hunt. Gripping the heavensteel knife tightly, she slid into a crouching stance. She could hear the vampire’s footsteps, clacking against the polished tiles. 

She swivelled around and gulped. 

There were five of them, dressed in their eye-burning red suits, wearing their gaudy sunglasses. Calem tensed next to her, shifting his stance. 

Shauna sprang, jabbing her spear out. The professor bit back an incredulous cry - that was easily the most reckless thing he’d seen a student do. Shauna’s eyes shone with fear. 

‘Oh, fuck it,’ The professor muttered, swinging a pole-spear-thing at Team Flare. 

They bared their teeth in response, just as the floor opened up beneath the students. 

The lights went out.

* * *

‘Steven,’ May started. ‘Explain it all, please. I’ll try to be civilised.’ Her voice cracked at the end part. 

‘Where do you want me to start?’ 

‘Wherever. I don’t particularly care.’

Steven pauses for a moment, then inhaled quietly.   
‘I could hide it from you because I’m not fully vampire, but enough so that food doesn’t satiate my... appetite. ‘ May lifted an eyebrow at this, but didn’t interrupt. 

‘Well, you see, I’m part Seelie.’

There was a not-so-discreet choking sound coming from May’s general direction.   
‘You know, Steven, I’m considering murdering the person coming up with this shit,’ May said, casually breaking the fourth wall. Steven frowned but continued. 

‘I use the... erm... abilities I’ve inherited to hide it from your advanced Hunter senses,’ he said, giving May another chance to preen at his compliments. She took the bait. 

This was good. Their relationship was reforming, when the ‘person coming up with this shit’ decided to ruin their moment. 

The bell on the door jangled, opening to a short, pale man (who wasn’t exactly thin) wearing odd glasses... and only one glove. 

‘Steven Stone, you traitor. You’re a disgrace to the Vampire community. Just look at you! Cavorting with the Hunters? Selling them the tools instrumental in our demise?’ Xerosic sneered. 

They both froze, May’s hand inching closer and closer to a heavensteel knife before Xerosic’s strange annoying science power clamped tight on her wrist. Steven reached for a Pokeball, but of course, Xerosic was annoying again and wouldn’t let them go. 

‘I think I’d like you as hostages,’ Xerosic says, grinning.

* * *

‘We’re in a pit somewhere in Team Flare’s base,’ Sycamore says. ‘We’re also tied up, somehow.’ 

Serena shoots a glare at the ceiling. Calem, the little snob, says, ‘If we were at home, I would have gotten us out by now,’ comically sticking his nose in the air, despite being tied up.   
Serena simply turns her gaze on Calem and says, ‘But we’re not at home, dipshit.’

For a moment there Augustine thinks, _Look at my trainers, all grown up, swearing at each other!_ and a happy glow spreads through his chest before it’s crushed by the strangling ropes that bind him to the pole located somewhere in Team Flare’s base. 

Augustine fumbled around, feeling something digging into his skin from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his Holocaster, gasping in delight when he realised there was a signal, albeit a shit one. 

The most helpful contact he could reach (with his bound hands) was Lysandre, and he smirked at the mental image of the tall man literally tossing the puny Team Flare grunts aside. He was probably capable of that. 

There was a loud thump next to him, and Augustine quickly hid his Holocaster in his pocket, somehow discerning the shapes of Team Flare grunts tying what looked like May and Steven to a pole further back in the darkness. 

When the grunts disappeared, Augustine waved at them - or tried to. ‘Hi!’ he said, grinning. Maybe they could all stage a grand rescue/rebellion/fighting party thing. Serena directed her blue gaze at the Professor, and he audibly gulped. ‘Sorry.’

Dear Arceus, it was like his students could read his mind! It probably was possible, though - Olympia could do it, and that unnerved him greatly. He really hoped she hadn’t told the library about his five-month overdues. 

Augustine felt around in his pocket, pulling his Holocaster out, and recording a message to send to Lysandre. 

‘Hey, Lysandre! Is it possible you could bail us out of Team Flare’s base? Be careful, they do bite, and their suits are bright enough to hurt your eyes. That might be why they wear glasses.’ He paused for a minute. ‘You know Geosenge, right? Go to the back, there’s this awesome stone building thing. Go into the elevator, type in the code 4138, go down to the very bottom floor and keep on turning right until you get to this empty room and press the red button on the left wall. The floor will open up underneath you. Be careful,’ he finished, sending a toothy grin Lysandre’s way.

* * *

Well. This was an interesting situation. He had to save his friend/secret love interest from his employees without raising any suspicion on the Professor’s end. 

He walked into the room, activating the button, stepping back when the floor opened up beneath his feet. The professor was quite observant.   
‘Bonjour, mon ami!’ Lysandre looked down to see the relieved face of Sycamore. _He looks quite sleepy,_ his mind helpfully supplied. 

Pulling Sycamore and his students up, he wondered how they’d gotten al the way here.   
‘I’m going to report this place to Interpol. For now, stay away.’ A feeble excuse to keep them away, but if it worked, it worked. 

When they were gone, Lysandre pored over the footage from the cameras and did a double take. 

They were hunters. 

His shoulders shook in laughter that didn’t reach his eyes. How ironic, he thought, to have fallen in love with his literal enemy.

* * *

A journey to the lands of the Fair Folk, he had suggested. Perhaps it wasn’t the safest of expeditions, but there was so much experience to be gained! Apparently the secret to making heavensteel lay with the Seelie Queen. 

Okay, he was really going there for the heavensteel. No harm in admitting it. 

**_Omake_**

A/N: this is just a little scene I had in my mind that I wanted to write but didn’t really fit in anywhere so um yeah enjoy...?

‘The flowers are so pretty here!’ Shauna gushed.   
‘Be careful, don’t touch anything, these flowers know how to decapitate you in five ways then digest you over a nice long period of six years,’ Augustine said.   
‘Thanks,’ Shauna responded, drawing away from the flowers. 

They reached a peaceful clearing, sun shining down brightly, but not enough to be painful (unlike the Flare suits, Augustine thought ruefully.) Augustine pulled out an acorn and cracked it.   
‘Uh, hi, I’d like an audience with the Seelie Queen,’ he stared, but was silenced by the great throne that started rising out of the grass. An elegant Seelie was draped artfully- hang on, was that Diantha? 

‘Um, Sister,’ Augustine started. 

‘Bow down, foolish mortals,’ Augustine’s sister, international celebrity, movie star and newly crowned Seelie Queen, Diantha, giggled. 

This was too funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE OTHER FICS ARE COMING I JUST FELT MOTIVATED TODAY

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow I did not expect to be writing this but pfffft lmao
> 
> leave a comment I love comments 
> 
> if anyone knows which song I used for the chapter and then go for it


End file.
